


Late Night Video Calls (nsfw)

by CravingCraze



Series: NSFW Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Lives AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, evan stutters, masturbstion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	Late Night Video Calls (nsfw)

Evan glanced at the his bedside clock. It was nearly eleven, so his mom should be asleep. Perfect.

He didn't bother with his main bedroom light, resolving to use his lamp instead. He went and retrieved his laptop from his desk, pulling it into his lap as it turned on.

Once logging in, he logged into Skype and grabbed his phone. He went onto Tumblr and went to message Connor.

naturerocks: I'm getting Skype pulled up as we speak. Ready?

highandgoodbye: getting logged in rn. Can't wait to see u <3

naturerocks: <333

highandgoodbye: whats the apparel for tonight?

naturerocks: I chose last time, you choose.

highandgoodbye: hmmm, tanktops and boxers? I know u love seeing mein those

naturerocks: You're too nice to me. It sounds perfect.

highandgoodbye: I'll see u soon, mi amor

naturerocks: When did you start paying attention in your Spanish class? Lol

Evan set his phone aside and glanced at the computer. Once he saw Connor was online, he sent an invitation to Skype. He quickly stood up and threw off his shirt, grabbing a tanktop from a drawer and pulled it over his head. He slid off his sweat pants and set them by his shirt, before climbing back onto his bed.

He brightened a bit when he saw Connor had accepted the invitation, and was now loading. He shifted so that he was laying on his stomach, keeping his elbows propped up on the mattress.

Evan watched as Connor appeared on the other side of the screen, bearing a black tanktop and red boxers. Connor had taken the liberty of tying his hair into a bun, and damn did he look hot.

"Hey Ev, got a question for ya. How'd you look so adorable but yet so hot all at the same time?" Connor mused, gazing at Evan.

Evan blushed thickly. "Dunno. How're you so hot?"

Evan watched as a blush made its way onto Connor's cheeks. It was why he loved complimenting him. "God I love you.." 

"I love you too," he whispered, pulling at the tank top.

"You wanna touch yourself, don't you, sweetie?" Connor whispered huskily. "Go on ahead. Give me a show. You know I love your shows."

Evan quickly moved so that he was sitting up, and slowly moved a hand into his boxers. He started to stroke himself, and moaned Connor's name.

Connor licked his lips, watching intently. He slid his hands under his tanktop and rubbed at his nipples. "Fuck.. bet you'd w-want it to be my hand, huh?"

Evan nodded eagerly. "Y-you'd, ah, make me feel so good. So so good." His other hand twitched with the anticipation to do something. 

Connor noticed he wasn't using his other hand. "I'd be, mmh, holding your waist with my free hand. It'd fit nicely around your l-little-ah! Your little w-waist." He pinched one of his nipples.

"I'd p-probably apologize if I- p-pinched you too hard," Evan managed a chuckle, but he moaned still.

"S-speed up, Ev. That's what I would do," Connor panted.

Evan obliged, speeding up. "C-can I- take my boxers off?"

"Depends," he moaned curtly. "Can I join you?"

"Mmmh! F-fuck yeah!" Evan was already pulling off his boxers.

Connor was glad he chose a tanktop for that night. It felt hot enough in his room as it was. He threw his boxers aside and grabbed ahold of himself, stroking fast. He looked at Evan, who was doing the same to himself, panting and squirming on his bed. Connor thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

Connor moaned, before panting. "Fuck. Y-you're so handsome, you look so good. I love you so much!"

Evan moaned loudly, and he reached over to his bedside table, and took out some lube. "C-can I?"

"Go ahead," Connor tightened his grip a bit.

Evan quickly uncapped the lube, and just when he was about to get to work, the worst thing imaginable happened.

They lost connection.

Evan paled, as he tried to regain the connection. His cock was practically screaming for relief, throbbing as precum rolled out of its tip.

He exited out of Skype and sent another invitation, thankful that the connection was working correctly again.

"Well that was anti climatic," Connor chuckled dryly, beginning to stroke himself again. "T-talk about the worst time to cut out."

"Shut up," Evan responded with a blush, pouring some lube onto his fingers, and warmed it up a bit. 

Connor watched as Evan began to finger himself, arching his back as the first finger made entry. He gasped, rubbing his cock fast and hard.

"Fuck! When w-we're together, I'm gonna fuck you," Connor promised, moving his hand as fast as he could.

Evan was obviously trying to be quick, and it was because he was just so desperate for relief. "I'd- ah! I'd like that, a l-lot." He already was using two fingers.

"Good. Cause I'd fuck you so hard you'd, you'd be screaming. Y-you'd be begging for more- fuck!" Connor was close, and at this point, he'd have no sensor.

Evan worked a third finger in, and he was prodding at his prostate. The feeling was teasing and faint however, as he didn't have long fingers. "F-fuck! I'm so, so cl-close!"

"Then cum," Connor demanded, his voice lowering, and that was it for Evan, as it tipped him over the edge and made him see only white briefly.

Connor wasn't far behind him, as a few more strokes brought him to his climax. He panted, gazing at Evan.

"Someday... we'll get... what we want," Connor smiled, pulling his boxers on. "I don't care if... if we have to wait till college, cause you're worth every second of the wait."

Evan giggled as he pulled his boxers back on and felt red dust onto his cheeks. "S-Same with you. I'm like a, like a reserved table. I'll only be t-taking you."

"Quite literally and figuratively," Connor laughed. "Well, I'm exhausted as fuck, so... I'm hitting the hay. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, okay?"

"Got it. Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight, Evan."


End file.
